Letters To Misty
by SilverScyther
Summary: Ash finally returns home at the age of seventeen, when Misty decides to help him move in she stumbles upon a box of letters all addressed to her. One by one Misty reads through years worth of letters from her old crush allowing herself to become immersed in Ash's story and his growing feelings for her all laid down in front of her on the pages. Ash/Misty Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I can't really vouch for how well this turned out it was a bit spur of the moment. Any grammar/spelling mistakes in _italics_ are most likely intentional. **

**Please enjoy,**

It felt odd to be in front of his own door again after travelling for so long. It was the first time in an even longer time that he knew he was going to be staying home long-term instead of bounding off on another adventure. It was that feeling that prompted him to knock on his own door instead of walking in like he lived there. In reality he hadn't lived there since he was ten. Over the past six years forests, the road, and Pokemon centers acted as his home, but his room was much more comfortable than a forest floor.

He silently admitted living on the road did have some advantages when he was younger the biggest one was, "Misty," Ash breathed out as a familiar red head opened the door. He enveloped her in a hug before he bothered to ask why she was the one answering the door.

She said something, but the sound was muffled against his chest. He pulled back a bit and asked, "What was that, Mist?"

"It's good to see you too Ash," Misty smiled and Ash felt himself returning it.

"Sorry for tackling you," Ash apologized with an embarrassed shrug.

"It was super effective," Misty joked and then groaned at her own joke. "OK, that was pretty bad."

"It wasn't just bad it was painful, Misty," Ash replied a smirk finding its way onto his lips.

"Forget I said that and come inside," Mist stepped to the side and beckoned Ash into his home.

Time passed quickly and soon Ash found himself in his room trying to reorganize and unpack his backpack. "I never asked, why are you here Misty?" Ash asked looking at the girl who was currently looking at some of his old photographs. "Not that I'm not happy to have you here," he amended quickly hoping he wouldn't set off the gym leader's temper.

"Your mom called and said I would want to be the first person you saw, but honestly I think it was because I was the only friend nearby," Misty picked up an old picture with her and Brock. She was too caught up in looking at the photo to notice the flush that quickly passed across Ash's face.

Ash knew he mom somehow knew everything which could be annoying, but this time he was glad she was so perceptive. It was thanks to his mother's intuition about his long-standing crush on Misty that landed her in his room.

"Your just lucky I'm so accommodating, a lady like myself shouldn't have to help you," Misty put the picture down and looked around the room which was only halfway to being organized.

"Yeah a real lady, do you even remember our travels Mist?" Ash snorted with laughter. Misty was a tomboy at heart no matter how old she got, but he did have to admit she grew up in more than just age. It had been almost two years since he saw her in person and even then it wasn't for too long. Most of his memories were of the scrawny young girl he traveled with, but when he looked at her now it was a stark contrast. She still wore shorts, but they were a bit longer and missing overalls. Her shirt was longer preventing him from seeing her midriff, but it was tight enough for him to have to drag his eyes away from some of her more prominent features.

In reality it didn't matter how she looked, he was well aware of his feelings for her that hadn't disappeared through the years. No, it took time for him to understand them, but once he came to terms with them they only grew stronger. It got to the point where longing rushed through his veins at the very mention of her name, he figured teenage hormones were making him act dramatic.

"Shut up Ash," she shot back knocking him away from his thoughts, which he appreciated. "Now, where do you want this box," Misty held up shoe box which she pulled from his backpack.

"Oh," Ash's face flushed, "Um, just give those to me." Ash gulped wanting to keep Misty from opening the box. There wasn't anything in the bag he was afraid to show her, except that particular box.

"Now, I know this is important, which means I need to look," Misty shook the box trying to hear any sounds it might make.

"Nothing, really it's nothing," Ash said his expression completely contradicting his words.

A smile appeared on Misty's face which Ash failed to appreciate because of his worry. He attempted to grab it, but she pulled away. Unfortunately she slipped on an old Pokemon toy his mother had left in his room from years ago.

She hit the carpeted floor, but before she said anything the box opened and pieces of paper flew out hitting her. "Paper?" she asked herself aloud picking one that landed on her off her stomach.

After only a few seconds she said, "No, these are envelopes." She looked back up at Ash and asked, "Who sent you all these letters, Ash?" Misty flipped the envelope over and Ash cringed when she read the name aloud, "Misty." Rather than a letterhead it just had her name scrawled in big letters across the front.

"Um," Ash responded intelligently when Misty looked at him a question written on her face.

"These aren't letters someone sent you," Misty spoke slowly more out of surprise than a lack of understanding. "Are these all for me Ash?" Misty asked looking at Ash's still blushing face which was only growing redder.

"Here's the thing I started writing you letters, but obviously there weren't always near post offices and my new Pokemon didn't know where you gym was so I just held onto them," he started and Misty nodded in understand. "I meant to send them in the beginning, but I didn't get to it and eventually I wasn't sure if I should, which is why most of them aren't addressed correctly. I never stopped writing them, but it kind of became like a journal and a way for me to pretend you were around more, rather than to actually send you the letters," Ash's voice grew weaker and he became more embarrassed as he explained.

He watched Misty's face carefully and to his immense relief with each word Misty's smile grew wider. Her own blush appeared, but before she could reply Ash finished quickly, "But, you can't read them so just give them back." Ash reached for them again, but Misty gathered all the fallen letters and put them back in the box with the one's that hadn't left the box during her fall.

"Nope," Misty popped the 'p', "these were meant for me, so I'm keeping them. They're mine," Misty stated resolutely. Ash could see she was interested in the unsent letters, but he thought he might die if she read some of those letters. Many were harmless especially the earlier ones, but once he decided not to send them the letters became a lot more open about his feelings and thoughts about various topics, especially Misty.

Before Ash could argue, Misty looked into his eyes freezing him in place, "Please Ash, I missed you, I really want to know what you were up to." Ash admitted it was a fair request, but he was afraid of what she would make of the content.

"Mist-," he started, but she shot him her brand of puppy dog eyes and he caved almost immediately. "Fine," he sighed breaking down.

"I'll read them when I get back to Cerulean, for now let's just focus on putting everything away," Misty switched back to normal easily and Ash attempted to follow suit, but the letters were in the back of his mind.

Eventually Ash did manage to push it from his mind and enjoyed every moment of his time with Misty. However when the time came for Misty to return to her home Ash weakly tried to ask her to leave the letters, but again Misty refused and took the box with her.

* * *

Misty stepped into the Cerulean Gym and carried the box in her arms up to her room without stopping to greet her sisters. The box was awkward for her to hold and her arms were getting tired from carrying it. It was pretty heavy, she wondered how many letters Ash actually wrote.

The box was dropped on the floor in the center of her room and she started pulling the letters out in handfuls. Luckily there was a small date written in the corner of each envelope which she failed to notice the first time. She painstakingly went through them all and organized them by date and only after that was done did she actually realize how many letters there were and how long he had been writing for. Some of the newer letters were in good shape, but the earliest envelopes ones were bent and torn at the edges.

The first letter was written shortly after Ash left for Hoenn this one was addressed so clearly he had meant to send it,

 _Hey Misty,_

 _Um, I decided to write you a letter even though I know it hasnt been long since we seperated. I don't really have anything to do right now and I'm nowhere near a phone and know your stuck in the gym so I decided to send you a letter, which I already said. Gary decided to go to Hoenn so I figured I should go on an adventure as well maybe I'm just competitive you'd probably tell me I was reckless so I didn't mention it before I left because I didn't want you to yell at me. I probably should have told you though because I actually miss your yelling, which is kind of weird isn't it, I don't know._

 _Also right before I left I saw this huge sparkeling bird Pokemon, which I saw once in the past and it kind of inspired me. I also got a new Pokedex._

 _That's basically it I don't think I'm very good at writing letters oh and Pikachu says, "Pika." Pikachu is the only Pokemon I brought which is why I can't send you the letter myself. Without my other Pokemon and you and Brock I'm a bit lonely. Writing this letter made me feel better, I'll send this to you when I get to a post office or something._

 _-Ash_

Misty couldn't help, but laugh imagining Ash years ago trying to write a letter. She actually thought it was sweet that he decided to write to her and knew that she would have been beyond excited to get it when she was younger. The grammar wasn't perfect, his handwriting was very sloppy and there was a good amount of crossing out and marks where he erased and rewrote things. In a lot of areas the pencil was partially faded, but luckily it was still legible.

She tried to imagine herself reading it as if she was still twelve and this arrived when it was supposed to. The fact that he worked so hard on it made her inner twelve year old's hear swell and she had only read the first letter.

 **A/N**

 **So this is going to be a fluffier story and will mainly follow the "letters" Ash was writing to Misty over the time they were separated. The poor writing in the letter is intentional Ash was twelve and at best he had schooling up to the age of ten. His writing will gradually improve, but I wasn't sure if it came out decently for someone of his age. Please review and let me know how it turned out so I can figure out how I want to go about this.**

 **This is just a random project I felt like writing so updates will most likely be erratic, my main story "Misty's Story" will still be my focus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I hope you enjoy chapter two of Letters to Misty**

* * *

Misty carefully put the first letter back in its envelope and placed down. She picked up the envelope which contained the second letter and started reading it. It was very similar to the first letter,

 _Hey Misty,_

 _I'm on a boat now riding to a town called Littleroot, but there was a lot of trouble. Team Rocket made it on board ruined everything. Pikachu made some friends with local Pokemon when we had to stop to get the boat fixed. Pikachu is sick so I need to get to a Pokemon center or something. I still miss everyone_

The handwriting was even worse than the first letter, which Misty attributed to the rocking of the ship or his worry about Pikachu being sick. The writing continued in slightly neater print,

 _I made it to Little Root town, but its so small they don't even have a Pokemon center. I remembered profesor Birch lives there so I went to see if he could help Pikachu. He wasn't around so his assistant John or something called him. I ran into him on an SUV, Pikachu was overloaded with electricity so we had to drain it. Nothing was working and Pikachu ran away. I chased Pikachu and was actualy attacked, but eventually Pikachu remembered me. We were saved by Team rocket when they tried to drain Pikachu's energy, but a girl got her bike fried. Her name is May and she decided to travel with me to Odale town. I'm happy to have someone around and she seems nice, but I'm still upset I don't have you or Brock here._

 _-Ash_

It was odd reading the letters when she already knew a good amount of the content ahead of time. She was friends with May and really liked her. However Misty was pretty sure she would have been jealous of Ash travelling with another girl so soon. Now she was grateful that it happened and was glad that they had been able to help each other. She had worried about what would happen to Ash without her there, but she hadn't really thought about his loneliness because he did have his Pokemon. If May helped chase that loneliness away than Misty was glad they met.

The next letter was dated a few days later,

 _Hey Misty,_

 _The last few days have been really hectik first me and May went to her first Pokemon center after her Torchik got hurt trying to battle an Azurill. We were attacked but this time it wasn't just team rocket, there was a group called team magma. We stopped them and team rocket plus we saw some relicanth. They are fish that look kinda like rocks and are 100 million years old so when I saw them I thought of you and brock. Because it's a water and rock type Pokemon, not because your old._

 _I went to Petalburg May's dad is the gym leader there. I battled him and realized I still need to train more. Her brother Max decided to come with us he's too young to be a trainer, but he knows a lot about Pokemon._

 _-Ash_

Misty met Max at the same time as May and felt a connection with him about having older siblings. He was a nice kid and once again was good for Ash to have as a companion. Misty was fairly sure she knew what was going to be coming up in the next letter or two.

 _Hey Misty,_

 _Brock came back! Some tailow stole some cookies and we had to fight them. There were to many and somone sent out a Fortress and it used explode, it was Brock! I ended up catching up the leader who ate the cookie. I used the handkerchief you gave me to help clean up Tailow, but for some reason I felt bad about using it. I went and cleaned it, now its in my backpack, don't worry I'm taking care of it. I really wish you came back too, maybe you could save us from some Pokemon._

Misty could tell just from the hand writing that Ash was happy about Brock's return and she found it cute that he was so worried about the handkerchief she gave him.

Misty continued to read the letters, most of them were descriptions of Ash's adventures which were admittedly fun to read. His poor grammar and spelling along with the scratch marks and clearly erased words made it difficult to read at times. Despite the imperfections Misty really appreciated every letter. After a few weeks' worth of letters she came across a very short one with no address,

 _Hey Misty,_

 _I'm going to stop writing these letters and I'm not sending the one's I wrote. I kept forgetting to send them while we were in a town because we're busy. If I gave you my letters you would know why, we're so busy. It would be kinda embarassing to have you read them because I don't think there very good._

 _So um, Bye Misty_

Misty looked at the rest of the letters on the floor, it was clear that Ash did not stop writing, but they were all lacking an address so he wasn't planning on sending any of them. Based on the sheer amount of letters she guessed he wrote one every few days or at least once a week.

* * *

Ash was pacing in his room, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He hadn't read the older letters in a long time, but he wasn't particularly worried about those. The most recent letters were what he feared her reading. He tripped and landed hard on the floor, he growled at his still not fully unpacked backpack.

To distract himself he decided to finish unpacking it and he found the most recent letter he wrote partially crushed in the bottom. He stuffed it in his backpack right after he wrote it so it had been separate from his other letters. It was by far the most incriminating of all his letters and the one he spent the longest time writing.

After reading it over and over he decided he wanted Misty to read the letters. It was a complete turnaround from what he had been thinking moments ago, but he trusted Misty. He trusted her to read the letters, draw her own conclusions and not make fun of him for it. He reasoned that her finding the letters could be a good thing, they could tell the stories he would have trouble saying.

Still he knew he was going to have to visit the Cerulean gym soon to talk to Misty.

* * *

 _"I miss you Misty"_

 _"You should have seen it Misty"_

 _"It reminded me of you Misty"_

 _"I wish you had been there"_

 _"You would have known what to do"_

 _"Remember Misty"_

Misty read through the letters, many of the stories were things she had been told, but she was never aware of how much she had been on Ash's mind. It was flattering and surprising that he thought about her as much as she thought about him when they were younger. She still thought about him, he was her best friend, but it wasn't as ever-present as when she first arrived home. They had spent so much time together that it made sense they both had trouble keeping the other off their mind when they first separated. Misty expected that the more letters she read the less it would relate to her and become more like a journal.

Before she could dive further into the letters she was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell and Misty knew her sisters weren't going to answer so it was up to her. She groaned it was late and the gym was closed, she swore she was going to throttle whoever had showed up.

"What?" She snapped throwing the door open with more force than necessary.

"Nice to see you too," A male voice replied with a decent amount of sarcasm lacing his words.

"Gary?" Misty actually looked at the person she was speaking to.

"The one and only," his usual cocky smirk appeared.

"I wasn't expecting you," Misty said honestly, she thought she was going to have a quiet night alone.

"I figured that out, thanks to your very warm greeting," His smirk didn't drop.

"Sorry I was in the middle of something. So why are you here?" Misty asked trying not to sound rude.

"I'm on my way back to Pallet and, I was hoping I could stay over rather than spend the night in the Pokemon Center," He shrugged trying to appear nonchalant, but he seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

Misty wasn't extremely close to Gary, but she did consider them friends to an extent. He had called her a couple of times while he was abroad in various regions and dropped by the few times when he came back to Kanto, but she didn't expect him to want to stay overnight. Still she reasoned it made sense that he wouldn't want to spend the night at the Pokemon center when a friend who had a large gym was close by. "Um, sure I guess," Misty replied trying to be hospitable.

"Thanks a ton, Misty. Sorry for showing up so suddenly," he gave her a gentle smile and stepped into the gym.

"It's alright, but I can't really stay up to talk," Mist replied still surprised by her guest, "I'll show you to the guest room," Misty started walking through the gym to the living area and brought him to the nearest free bedroom. "So you can in sleep here," she opened the door to the room and allowed Gary to step past her.

He turned to her and seemed to want to say something more, but he paused and Misty took the time to retreat her room throwing a quick goodnight to him. She chose not to think about the way he was looking at her.

She was going to have to wake up early for the gym so she decided to wait on reading the letters. She probably wasn't going to be able to finish them and didn't feel like staying up all night trying. After turning her lights off and slipping under her covers, she concluded that it was a weird day.

* * *

 **OK so that is chapter 2. If you read the first chapter right after I posted it, I did do some editing the next day so if you want to read it over you can. It really doesn't change the plot so don't feel obligated to do so. I feel like this chapter is a bit short, but that was because I didn't want to write out every letter in full. I plan to do so on the more important letters, but I can't imagine myself trying to write out a description of almost every episode, mainly because I don't remember them all and I'm positive I've missed a decent amount. That was why I did a bunch of single lines about Ash missing Misty, from different letters.**

 **I will clip to Ash once in a while, but I don't plan on focusing on him for at least a few chapters. Gary will play his own little role, but I don't plan on doing things from his POV at this time.**

 **So that is it if you have anything to say please leave a review, I love compliments, constructive critiques, suggestions, and questions.**

 **Also it was mentioned, "Is Misty dating anyone?" To answer that, I have been going back and forth and even now there are still a few plot points I'm debating. So I'll leave that ambiguous, but I'll say Ash might have some competition.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone here is another chapter sorry it took a while.**

 **Please Enjoy,**

Like usual the warmth and light of sun hitting her face woke Misty up, however unlike usual she had a guest in her house. She dressed herself quickly and walked to the kitchen. She started brewing a pot of coffee and grabbed some cereal to eat before starting her day. Misty wasn't sure what she was supposed to do about Gary, but she still needed to go shopping so even if she wanted to be a good host and prepare breakfast she wouldn't be able to.

"Good morning Misty," Gary greeted from behind her somewhere. Misty barely stopped herself from jumping, she hadn't noticed him enter the room. When she turned around she saw him leaning against the doorway of the kitchen casually.

"Oh, good morning," Misty replied feeling slightly awkward. She didn't really know what to do in the current situation. The only people she ever had stay over were people she was close to or somebody one of her sisters invited, who she tended to avoid.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat for breakfast. I could pay as a thank you for letting me stay here," Gary offered sounding fairly innocent.

It felt too close to a date for Misty to be comfortable with the idea, "I'll just stick to my cereal besides I need to check on the Pokemon before I open the gym." It was an honest answer she just avoided the fact that she wouldn't have wanted to go anyway.

"Sure," he replied maybe a bit too quickly. Misty didn't want to offend him, but she really wasn't interested. She hoped she wasn't reading too far into the situation. It was completely possible that he was just be being nice, but Misty was going with her gut feeling. That gut feeling hadn't been wrong in the past and she had a few male admirers over the year. Thinking about it reminded her of Ash's jealous streak which made her feel just a bit of warmth.

Gary had mellowed out from when they were all younger and she knew Ash was on good terms with Gary, but he still retained that cocky ten year old self. Just like she still had that over romantic little girl inside her and she didn't think they would be highly compatible. Especially since if she did have a type there was only one person who fit it.

Gary got his own cereal and they had a nice breakfast with enough talking to be comfortable without delving too far into anything personal. Misty realized that she got along better with Gary than she thought and they could be friends, but it also reinforced the idea that she wasn't interested in him in a romantic sense.

After they ate and cleared the table Misty walked Gary to the front door intent on being a good host and walking him out. Just before he left he asked offhandedly, "So what were you doing last night when I interrupted you?"

Misty fought down the urge to blush or jump, instead she replied equally nonchalantly, "I was just reading."

"Anything good? I've been trying to find some new books for the next time I'm on the road," Gary wasn't particularly invasive about his question, but Misty still floundered a bit.

"Um, no they're just old letters. I can't really share them," Misty knew she sounded more nervous than she needed to be and gave away too much. Still she figured he wouldn't be able to guess they were from Ash.

"Oh, from whom?" Gary asked, Misty could tell he was simply curious, but she still felt like it was an interrogation.

When Misty just blushed in return Gary paused and she saw some recognition appear, "Were they from Ash?" He dropped all of his usual nicknames for Ash and sounded far more serious than usual.

Misty hated how her face betrayed her and Gary seemed to nod before she spoke. "Wait, what do you know about the letters?" Misty didn't bother trying to hide what they were or her surprise at his knowledge of them. Misty didn't think Ash and Gary were close enough for Ash to tell him about the letters, he didn't even want Misty to know about them.

"A little while back I met up with Ash on the road and I tried to find a Pokeball in his bag that I could use because I didn't have any left. While I was digging around I accidentally found a letter addressed to you. I was curious so I forced Ash to tell me everything. He made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone, so I'll just leave it at that," Gary finished his short recollection giving Misty almost no useful information.

"Oh," Misty wasn't sure if she was disappointed that Gary wouldn't tell her anything or that is wasn't just a secret between her and Ash.

"Tell me, do you like Ash?" Gary looked at her searchingly. She could see in his eyes that he already had formed his opinion and was just trying to confirm his thoughts.

Just like when she was younger she immediately became defensive when someone questioned her relationship with Ash so she replied tersely, "It's not really any of your business." She took a breath and after letting her anger pass, she decided she had nothing to lose by talking to him. So she admitted in a more subdued tone, "To be honest I'm not sure how I feel right now, things have always been complicated with Ash."

Gary didn't look upset by her response, "Sorry, I probably overstepped a boundary. Listen, I don't know what you've read so far or what exactly is in those letters, but keep reading and I think eventually you'll be able to answer my question. At the very least I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out Ash's feelings and maybe you'll find your own." Misty was struck with the quick thought that Gary was a lot nicer than she realized.

He took a pause and in a lighter tone said, "I'll come visit again sometime, but I think I understand where we stand." Gary stepped through the door and added over his shoulder, "Oh, and don't worry I won't tell Ash what we talked about."

Misty watched Gary's retreating form for a moment and although was almost unnoticeable, his normal confident gait seemed slightly off. The entire encounter left Misty feeling more confused than anything else.

In the end the conversation just made her more eager to continue reading, but she refused to shirk her work. So she set off to start her morning and committed herself to work. The day passed slowly and she managed to feel only slightly distracted during her work thanks to Ash and Gary. To remedy her feelings the first thing she did after closing the gym was retreat to her room and pick up the next letter.

 _Dear Misty,_

 _Happy Birthday, or I guess I already said then when we talked on the videophone earlier. I hadn't seen you in awhile you looked really pretty, but I couldn't say that. I can't believe your sisters sent you all those silly postcards, its funny. If I find a postcard I'll really send it to you, instead of the letters I keep writing. I still miss you, but I probabley didn't sound too serious when we talked. Sorry I didn't get you a present but I'm happy you smiled when I called. That's about it, Happy Birthday Misty, now you're a teenager that makes you pretty old._

Misty remembered that phone call she also still had all the stupid postcards her sisters sent her, which she still couldn't bring herself to throw away. She thought it was sweet that Ash and Brock remembered her birthday. She had to stop herself from launching into a litany of complaints about running the gym when they first spoke. They hadn't talked in a while so she wanted to keep things light and happy, if she wanted to complain she could do it next time she saw them in person. The highlight of her birthday was absolutely hearing from her friends and being able to catch up with them, the extremely revealing outfits she received from her sisters were not. Those were also in the back of her closet, but completely unwearable because she had grown further, leaving them too tight to move in and beyond short.

 _Hey Misty,_

 _We got caught on a boat today, obviously I thought about you because ya know its a boat. There were a bunch of water Pokemon I bet you would of caught one. It crashed a long time ago, don't worry every one got out fine. We were there because of team Rocket, like usual they caused a problem. We were stuck, if you were there we could have gotten away on your Pokemon. Anyway this guy name Tommy he lost his Marshtomp years ago on the ship, he came back to find it. Once he did he said he would take us back to shore. Everyone started getting captured and disappearing, it was a Swampert. Turns out the Swampert was Tommy's old Marshtomp. It was really strong lukcily Tommy calmed it down and eventually we all got to leave. We ended up in Slateport and Tommy went back with Swampert to fix up the boat. We should visit it when it gets fixed, you would like it I bet._

It really was weird reading these knowing she was never supposed to see them because Ash was basically talking directly to her. She would have to ask if the boat was fixed, if it was Ash would be taking her on a trip.

 _Misty,_

 _May finally started training for her first contest today, but things didn't go exactly as planned. Her Beautifly ended up covering everyone on the beach we were practicing on in sand. Then some guy named Drew started making fun of May and she got really mad, turns out he participates in contests as well. May found a rival, so now she's fired up. We also met this guy Mr. Big, I don't think it's his real name, he gave May a pokeblock case. Pokeblocks are made from berries and are good for Pokemon, in contests. Torchic ate all the Bluk berries so we had to get more, Drew showed up and challenged May. After Beautifly learned silver wind Team Rocket came. Everything went crazy like usual, but we sent them blasting off and then everyone watched fireworks. We should see some fireworks some time._

Misty always found Ash's odd way of highlighting events to be funny, but she hadn't heard this story. She and May had actually gotten quite close, but May never told her how she met Drew. As far as pokeblocks went Misty knew plenty, the water Pokemon that participated in shows needed to be perfectly groomed and taken care of. Feeding them pokeblocks to improve their conditions was necessary to keep them looking their best.

Contests were never her main interest, but she did try to watch them on television if one of her friends was participating so she was actually pretty up to date. She'd never seriously considered entering a contest, but someday she might try it if one was being held nearby and somebody offered to go with her. She'd promised May that someday they'd enter a double contest together just for fun and she knew she'd never be able to get out of it if May had her way.

 _Hey Misty,_

 _Today we were on Lake May (Not our friend May) and saw two Pokemon Illumuise and Volbeat who were practicing a dance. Two people were commanding them Romeo and Juliet. It would have been nice to have you there to pull Brock away when he started getting interested in Juliet, but Max stepped up to help. Romeo messed up and eventually he and the Pokemon ended up in the water. He couldn't swim so I sent out Corphish, Brock sent out Lotad and Mudkip, and we all jumped in the water to help. It probably would have been easier if we had your water Pokemon with us, but everyone got out alright eventually._

 _We finally spoke to Romeo alone and it turned out that he's in love with Juliet so he keeps acting clumsy around her, the same thing for Beat, his Volbeat, . This is a problem of romance, so this probably would have been right up your ally. May had a terrible plan, I had to dress up as Juliet! Romeo was supposed to practice on me, but it didn't really work out. I hate cross dressing, you remember when I had to dress as Ashley to get into Erika's gym this was even worse._

Misty paused from reading to laugh, she remembered Ashley fondly. It was one of the things she loved to tease Ash about, his female alter ego. The disguise was pretty effective, but imagining him trying to pull it off now was almost too hard to handle. Ash had grown up too much to play a girl, his body had developed, his voice had deepened, and his face lost most traces of its childishness gaining masculinity as he aged. She also liked the fact that Ash still believed in her knowledge of romance, which was actually slightly lacking.

 _The real Juliet showed up and revealed that Illumise had disappeared, but Romeo suggested that his Volbeat could track her down by scent. We found Team Rocket and it was a trap, but like usual we managed to send them flying off. Juliet turned Brock down when he confessed to her and instead decided to marry Romeo. Everyone ended up happy except Brock, May said it was thanks to the power of love that everything went so well. The whole thing reminded me a bit of when we met Ralph, Emily, and their Nidoran that were in love._

Misty remembered the love story between the two Nidoran and their arguing trainers. She was happy to note that she was correct in her thoughts that the two trainers did indeed like each other. She got a call from them a few months back saying that they were dating and that their Nidorino and Nidorina each evolved again. So she guessed she really did know romance, but even romance masters needed to sleep so after reading a few more letters she forced herself into bed. If she ended up dreaming about Ash, nobody would ever know.

* * *

 **Hello, yes I know it has been a while and I'm very sorry, but here is the next chapter. Things are progressing and now Gary is finally gone, don't worry Misty easily resisted his somewhat subtle advances. I know I didn't look at Ash at all this chapter, but I plan on showing him in a little while, worry not.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
